halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jay-I425
"...And even if we do die, it's for humanity's sake!" -Jay 425 on Installation 00 rallying the surviving troops Spartan-425, better known as Jay-425, was a former Spartan III who was once part of Incognito Company, where he was assigned with his younger sister, Jayne-428, and fellow Spartan Kal-338, for Fireteam Gamma One. Jay was part of Project Orion III Incognito, where a batch of Spartan III's were being created and were first deployed a month after Gamma Company. He was eventually recruited into the Spartan IV program, where he was given his dark grey and blue Generation Two MJLNOIR Scout armor. Before he received his Gen Two armor, he wore a light grey and blue Mark V variant of the Scout armor. His main weapons of choice were the MA5D and the standard M6, although he temporarily used a Boltshot while he was stranded on Installation 00. Project Orion III Incognito Jay was taken into program, along with is little sister, Jayne, when he was five years old. He was randomly assigned the number 425, and then reeducated by multiple ONI agents, along with the 456 other candidates. After his reeducation, they had their first training course, where he and the other 456 candidates had to sprint through an obstacle course and help their fellow teammates if they fell. Jay managed to finish with his team, but ended up in second place, due to Rick-331's team beating them. The Cantidates took this course every month, between tactics education, resulting in Jay's team eventually getting to first place. The next nine years held hand-to-hand combat training and weapon training, and there was also two optional training courses, Field Medic training and Demolition training. Jay ended up taking an extensive course with demolition training and also hand-to-hand combat. He received decent scores for Demolition training and was praised in hand-to-hand combat, with his only match being his sister, who mastered Tae Kwon Doe, Jujitsu and Krav Magaw. Finally, he was given his augmentations, and he was deployed for his first mission to infiltrate an Insurrectionist base, temporarily outfitted with semi-powered infiltration armor. After his mission was finally completed, he was outfitted with his Mark V armor, and was deployed alongside his fellow Spartan's on March 1st, 2552. Battle of Requiem Jay, like many other SPARTAN's, was trapped on Requiem, however, he led Kal 338 and a small group of Marines to attack a small Covenant patrol and hijack a Phantom, allowing them to scout out a Covenant base. Later, he managed to infiltrate the base and capture it, where it would later be abandoned when the Infinity evacuated Requiem. Post-War [[The Spartan's Prayer|The Spartan's Prayer]] Jay, like all of the forces on the UNSC ''Spartan' Prayer, ''had to deal with multiple insurrectionist groups, meaning he saw plenty of action onboard the ship, making him question how secure the ship actually was. Installation 00 Jay finally saw some action off of the ''Spartan's Prayer, ''when the ship crashed on Installation 00, a year after the events of Halo Wars 2, where he, his sister, and Kal, fought off the banished, being able to fend off Banished forces as long as they could. Later, Jay tried to contact the Spirit Of Fire, but failed due to the Banished's jamming stations. Personality Jay was often seen as sarcastic and occasionally impolite, so much so that it was surprising that he was even sent into the battlefield, but despite his attitude, is highly deadly in a fight, being skillful in a large amount of martial arts and a demolition expert, although he prefers to call himself a "badass". It is most likely this arrogance that could get him killed, with Jayne even saying, "You'll probably end up crashing on some Forerunner artifact and try picking a fight with the first thing you see, because that is how stubborn you are." Equipment 2552-2554 During this period of time, Jay used the his light grey and blue Mark V armor in combat, until he was recruited into the Spartan IV program. His main weapons of choice were the MA5 and the standard M6. 2554-Onwards Jay would continue wearing his Gen 2 armor for the rest of his military career, and he would use the MA5D and the standard M6 during this time. He would end up using a Boltshot as his sidearm a few months into his stay on Installation 00, after he found it in a Promeathean weapon cache. Jay also ended up using the SAW during 2555, stopping when he lost it in battle. Category:SPARTAN